


ALISON CARROLL VS YVONNE STRAHOVSKI (Lara Croft vs Sarah Walker)

by Vitezislav



Category: Chuck (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Catfight, Celebrities, Dom/sub, F/F, Mistress, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Alison Carroll and Yvonne Strahovski fight each other in a new game show as Lara Croft and Sarah Walker.





	ALISON CARROLL VS YVONNE STRAHOVSKI (Lara Croft vs Sarah Walker)

**Author's Note:**

> Story to the poll: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=69667.0

 

A new game show has been launched and so far it has been a tremendous success. Models and actresses are fighting each other as characters they have played in the passed or are still playing. Each fight has it’s own unique scenario, but they all end in the same way, one wins and the other loses. What the winner does with the loser depends on the scenario and the fighting stage.

 

Today Alison Carroll and Yvonne Strahovski will be fighting each other. Alison Carroll is know for having been a professional display gymnast for the United Kingdom and she was the Lara Croft model until 2010, being the final official Lara Croft model. Alison will be fighting as Lara Croft today and she will face a tough opponent. With a height of 163 cm and weighing 50 kg, she isn’t the tallest nor heaviest fighter today. Her opponent Yvonne Strahovski is 176 cm tall and weighs 59 kg. Alison is at a great disadvantage, however she has one massive advantage over Yvonne. Alison brings in a bra size of 36E against Yvonne’s bra size of 32B. She does needs to get close to Yvonne if she wants to use them.

 

Yvonne Strahovski is returning today as Sarah Walker, probably her most famous role she played so far in the show Chuck. It’s save to say that Yvonne is the favorite today, with her height advantage of 13 centimeters over Carol and she brings in an additional 9 kilograms of muscle power. However Carroll has been a gymnast, so she might be agile enough to avoid most of Yvonne’s attacks. Still everything points out towards an easy win for Yvonne today, because even on the ground she should have the advantage with her weight.

 

The scenario for today is that the CIA has send agent Sarah Walker after Lara Croft. Miss Croft has stolen an artifact and the CIA wants it. Sarah’s objective is to capture Lara and interrogate her. Now the interrogation won’t be in a conventional way, she will have to sexually break miss Croft in order to get the information she needs. Lara has been smart enough to stash away the artifact and only she knows the location. Lara Croft knows that the CIA has send agent Walker after her and has allowed Walker to find her in a warehouse. The warehouse is keeping all sorts of sex toys, tools and devices, which the winner will require to complete the second stage of their battle. Lara’s objective is to defeat agent Walker and turn her into her personal sex slave, so that agent Walker can keep the CIA away from her. The scenario will begin with Lara Croft and Sarah Walker having emptied their clips and now have to use hand to hand combat in order to capture the other.

 

In the warehouse agent Walker and miss Croft are facing each other. “Seems like we are both out of bullets.” Walker remarks as she tries to fire her empty gun at Croft.

 

“It seems we will have to settle this in another way.” Lara throws her guns away and sees that Sarah does the same thing.

 

Sarah carefully moves closer to Lara, she has been hunting her down for some time now and she has finally caught her, well technically she still needs to capture miss Croft. Sarah gets into range and unleashes a series of powerful kicks. Lara proves to be quite agile and dodges kick after kick. Sarah however continues to rain down kick after kick at her and the blonde agent finally hits the game babe. Lara gets hit hard against her head and she flies through the air. Croft lands hard on the concrete floor of the warehouse and gets on her hands and knees. Sarah is closing in on her and before Lara can get up, the agent kicks her face.

 

Lara flips over and lands on her back, a stream of blood running out of her mouth. Her vision is blurry for a moment and is unable to react to the foot heading towards her stomach. Sarah hits her hard and she bends over, when the air is pushed out of her lunges. The kick to her stomach did return her vision and she sees Sarah’s foot coming down for another kick. Sarah manages to catch it, before it hits her stomach again. She tosses Sarah’s leg up and the blonde strives backwards, trying to keep her balance. Lara quickly scrambles back onto her feet and the two fighters are facing each other again.

 

Lara wipes the blood away from her mouth and charges the blonde agent. She knows that she needs to get close or she will be knocked out by those powerful legs of hers. Sarah tries to keep Lara at a distance with a kick to her upper thigh, but Lara dodges it and gets toe to toe with the agent. The two begin to exchange punches, Lara moving from left to right trying to avoid Sarah’s fists, while hitting her body with her own. The game babe is getting the better of this and Sarah’s body is getting quite bruised. The blonde is groaning in pain, but so is Lara and they both take a step back.

 

They are both exhausted from the exchange of blows and they take their time to recover. Sarah wipes her blonde locks away from her eyes and carefully watches her target. Croft is circling her and preparing another attack. The blonde agent swiftly launches her right foot towards Lara’s head and the brunette barely manages to duck under it. The first kick was just a setup for her jump kick with her left foot and the blonde agent’s foot crashes into the side of Lara’s body. The brunette lets out a scream and crashes into a pile of boxes.

 

Sarah launches herself at her target, but Lara raises her legs and kicks Sarah in her stomach. The blonde agent is send back through the air and crashes onto the floor. Sarah is gasping for air and holding her tummy with both hands. Lara quickly gets out of the boxes and jumps on top of the agent. She slams her fists into Sarah’s face and stuns the blonde. She grabs the catsuit Sarah is wearing and pulls down the zipper, revealing the blonde’s small tits. She tries to work the sleeves over Sarah’s arms and manages to get her arms out of the catsuit, before Sarah’s mind returns to the fight. The blonde reaches up and grabs Lara’s top and begins to pull on it.

 

Lara grabs Sarah’s wrists and tries to peel them off her top. The fabric is stretching as far as it goes until it finally breaks. Sarah tears the top apart and Lara’s massive tits bounce free from their prison. Instead of being shocked, Lara smiles at Sarah and moves her hands down towards her head. Sarah can’t believe how strong Lara is and soon enough the brunette pins her arms to the floor.

 

“It’s over bitch, you better give up now before I hurt you.” Lara smiles knowing that Sarah will never give up like that.

 

“Fuck you! I will never submit to you!” The agent yells back while trying to move her arms up.

 

Suddenly Lara drops her weight down on Sarah and her massive 36E cups slam down on Sarah’s tiny 32B breasts. The blonde lets out a grunt and Croft repeats her move. Lara continues to hammer her breasts onto the blonde’s boobs and watches them go flat every single time. She loves the fear in Sarah’s eyes and slams her boobs down again. This time she keeps her breasts on Sarah’s boobs. Sarah watches in horror as her boobs are getting squashed under the weight of Lara’s massive tits.

 

“Yours are no match for mine slut. Just look at your tiny titties, oh wait I don’t see them anymore.” Lara chuckles at the blonde that is trapped under her.

 

Sarah is groaning and moaning as she looks in horror at Lara’s boobs. She indeed can no longer see how own breasts as they are being devoured by the brunette’s conquering boobs. In a desperate attempt to free her arms, Sarah moves them down and gets them next to her body. Lara focuses her attention on Sarah’s wrists, since her breasts have already flattened Sarah’s tiny boobs. Croft releases Sarah’s wrists for a moment and quickly pushes her hands under Sarah’s body. She grabs her own wrists and lifts the blonde slightly off the concrete floor.

 

Sarah lets out a loud groan, as the brunette gets in her a bearhug. Walker is slowly forced to sit up, as Lara gets into a sitting position on her. The brunette is squeezing her hard and she isn’t able to push her arms out. Lara’s nipples are piercing hers and Sarah screams out loud. Her boobs and nipples are getting crushed by Lara Croft and she is unable to escape from the hold.  

 

“Please let me go!” Sarah whimpers as Lara’s nipples pierce her boobs.

 

“Can’t agent Walker’s boobies compete with mine?” Lara laughs out loud increasing the pressure on Sarah’s breasts.

 

“Please just let me go, you are destroying my breasts!” Sarah cries and tears begin to run down her cheeks.

 

Lara laughs at the blonde and squeezes her even tighter. She watches the tears roll down Walker’s cheeks and licks a few up. They taste so salty, yet they are so sweet. She releases the blonde from her bearhug and Walker falls down exhausted on the floor. Lara however isn’t done yet with the blonde agent and slides forward. Her breasts are hovering above Sarah’s face and the blonde doesn’t even resist anymore.

 

“Time for you to go to sleep agent Walker.” Croft lowers her boobs onto Sarah’s face and the blonde’s face disappears within seconds.

 

Lara uses her hands to squeeze her breasts together, sealing off all the oxygen for Sarah. The agent is moaning and groaning between her breasts for several seconds, before she goes silent. Lara keeps her massive boobs on the fallen agent’s face for a few more seconds, just to be sure that she is out cold. The brunette lifts her rack off Sarah’s face and sees that she has blacked out.

 

“You will make a fine sex slave miss Walker.” Lara gets off her defeated rival and prepares the agent for the next part of her objective.

 

Sarah’s eyes slowly open and at first she has no idea what is going. She tries to move her limbs, but they aren’t going anywhere. Her senses return and she tries to yell. The ball gag in her mouth prevents her from screaming loudly and she begins to struggle in her bounds. She looks down and sees that she is suspended in the air. Several ropes are holding her in the air, her ankles bound against the thighs and her arms bound on her back. The ropes are connected to a metal ring above her, which is connected by ropes to a metal framework. Several ropes are cutting into her breasts, as they are being squeezed tightly by them. She can feel something pulling on her nipples and both of them have a clamp with weights attached to them.

 

“Finally you are awake, I could have killed you, but you are useless to me dead. No agent Walker, I am going to turn you into my personal sex slave and you will keep the CIA off my back.” Lara steps in front of Sarah and she sees that the blonde is looking at her in fear.

 

Sarah notices that Lara is naked except for the massive strap-on she is wearing. The fake black cock must be at least 12 inches if not more and it’s really thick. Lara notices that Sarah’s eyes have gone wide and that she is looking at the fake cock.

 

“Seems you have noticed this baby.” Lara begins to stroke the dildo. “A slut like you deserves the best there is and I can guarantee that you will have more orgasms than you can count.” The brunette slaps the fake cock into the blonde’s face.

 

“Just incase you wonder why you are naked and were your clothes are, well I tossed them in the dumpster. A slave doesn’t need to wear any clothes except for the collar I will be putting on you.” Lara spits into Sarah’s face and smears the saliva across her face with the dildo.

 

The brunette disappears behind Sarah and the blonde suddenly begins to moan in her gag. Lara just turned on the magic wand that she secured against her clit and now begins to massage agent Walker’s clitoris. “This should get you going and going and going.” Lara laughs and gives Sarah’s ass a hard slap.

 

Lara rubs the dildo between the agent’s folds to get it wet. After a few long strokes the fake cock is glistering with Sarah’s juices and she pulls it away. She grabs the blonde’s ass cheeks and spreads them, giving her a great view of the agent’s pucker. The brunette spits on it and rubs her strap-on dildo against it. ”Time to break you slave.”

 

With a powerful thrust Lara buries more than half of the dildo into Sarah’s ass. The blonde’s eyes go wide and she screams into her gag. Lara slowly pulls the dildo back, leaving the head inside Sarah’s ass. With another powerful thrust she buries the entire length of the fake cock into Sarah’s ass. The blonde struggles in the bonds and screams loudly into the ball gag, saliva running down from it. Her eyes rolled a little into the back of her head and her ass is already getting a bit red from Lara’s hips slamming against her ass cheeks.

 

“Damn girl, I only needed two thrusts to get it all the way in. Seems like this isn’t the first time someone fucks your ass. Are you an anal slut? I think I will turn you into my personal anal slave.” Lara slowly retracts the dildo, before ramming it back into Sarah’s ass.

 

Lara quickly picks up her pace, she doesn’t want to waste any time teasing her blonde prisoner. No she just wants to break her as fast as possible, she can always enjoy her slave later on. She places both hands on Sarah’s hips and begins to jackhammer the dildo into Sarah’s ass, sending shockwave of pleasure after another through the blonde’s body. The bonds are doing a tremendous job keeping the blonde in place and the sounds of her hips smacking against Sarah’s ass are filling the warehouse together with the pathetic muffled moans from the blonde.

 

Sarah is slowly starting to lose her mind. A 12 inch dildo is being jammed into her ass over and over again, while a magic wand keeps stimulating her engorged clit. Her pussy started leaking juices some time ago and it’s dripping on the concrete floor below her. Sarah knows that her first of many orgasms is very close and she is still trying to fight it. The blonde knows that once Lara makes her cum, she won’t be able to resist to ones that follow. Sarah tries to focus her mind, but the constant pleasure is making it difficult.

 

“Come on slave cum for your new mistress!” Lara continue to jackhammer the dildo into Sarah’s ass and somehow is able to fuck her even harder and faster than before.

 

Sarah can feel her pussy twitching and her muscles tensing up. Her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head and with a muffled cry, she has her first orgasm. Her pussy squirts like a fountain and leaves a puddle below her on the concrete floor. The magic wand forces her to squirt for a longer period of time and also makes the squirting far more intense than normal. The brunette continues to jackhammer her ass with the fake cock, tearing down every barrier she had up.

 

“Good job slave, now it’s time for your second orgasm.” Lara chuckles and keeps thrusting her fake cock deep and hard into agent Walker’s ass.

 

Sarah’s mind is starting to slip, as Lara is bringing her to another orgasm so soon after her first one. The weights pulling her nipples down and stretching her breasts are starting to feel wonderful instead of painful. The magic wand keeps stimulating her clit and the dildo that is being forced into her ass are breaking her mind. Lara is winning the second part of their fight and it’s only a matter of minutes before Sarah has a second orgasm.

 

Lara begins to use her right hand to spank Sarah’s ass, while fucking her brains out. The additional arousal from having her ass spanked sends Sarah over the edge and only a couple of minutes after her first orgasm, the blonde has her second orgasm. Her body shakes in the bonds and her pussy somehow squirts even more juices than the first one. The ball gag is muffling her screams and moans. Strings of saliva are hanging down the ball gag and Sarah’s chin, as the blonde isn’t able to swallow. Her hair is sticking to her face from the sweat and she already looks like a complete mess.

 

“Damn slave you squirt a lot.” Lara can feel Sarah’s juices running down her legs. “You are going to clean this after I am done destroying your ass.”

 

Sarah wants to beg for mercy, but the gag in her mouth is preventing her from asking for it. The blonde knows that another orgasm is going to destroy her mind and Lara will win their fight. The busty brunette continues to fuck her ass hard with long rapid strokes. She is making sure that every time she pulls back only the head remains inside her ass. Sarah’s ass is bright red from the pummeling and she can feel her third orgasm coming. The busty brunette can also sense that agent Walker is going to have a third orgasm really soon.

 

Lara tries to fuck her victim even harder and faster and turns up the volume of the magic wand. The device begins to massage Sarah’s clit faster and the blonde is starting to lose her mind. Pleasure is completely filling her thoughts and she can think of only one thing and that is to have more orgasms. Her body gets consumed by lust and she is at the verge of another orgasm.

 

Lara spanks Sarah’s ass hard and watches the blonde’s ass jiggle from the impact. She gives it another hard slap and the pleasure from it rips through Sarah’s body. The dildo moves in and out of the blonde’s ass at a rapid pace, drawing muffled moan after muffled moan out of the blonde. The saliva hanging from her mouth, chin and gag all the way to the floor. With every thrust the strands of saliva move back and forth.

 

Lara pushes her sex slave over the edge and agent Walker has a third mind shattering orgasm. Her pussy squirts a large amount of juices again and the pool of cum below the blonde increases in size. Her body is completely exhausted, but she continues to receive sexual stimulation from the weights attached to her nipples, the magic wand on her clit and the dildo in her ass. Her mind has gone completely blank and Lara has managed to break her.

 

“Is my slave up for another orgasm? Of course my anal slave is.” Lara laughs and keeps on fucking her broken rival.

 

Lara continues to fuck Sarah for almost an hour, forcing agent Walker to cum over and over again. When she finally pulls the dildo out of Sarah’s ass, she watches the blonde’s anus gape, while holding her ass cheeks open. “Such a pretty sight, we are going to have a lot of fun with your gaping asshole.”

 

Lara gives Sarah’s ass a hard slap and moves away from the broken agent. She unbuckles the strap-on and steps out of it. She puts on her panties and shorts, however her top got torn apart during the fight. “Maybe I should have kept your catsuit instead of throwing it away.”

 

Lara searches the warehouse and finds a latex corset. “This will do for now.” She puts it on and returns to Sarah Walker. The blonde is hanging broken in her bonds and is barely conscious. She places a collar around the agent’s neck and lowers her new sex slave on the floor. She removes the ropes from her body and grabs the leash she placed on a nearby box.

 

Lara Croft attaches the leash to the collar around Sarah Walker’s neck and gives her face a hard slap. “Wake up slave, it’s time we go for a walk.”

 


End file.
